Flying without wings
by Miricles exsist
Summary: Paul has always been obsessed with Dani but after a fight when they were young she told him never to talk to her again. After that he decides to stay in her life one way or another and becomes her own personal bully. It turns out he imprinted on her before he even phased and now is convinced more than ever that she belongs to him and nobody can take her away from him, not even her.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a story for a while so I decided to give this one a go. Please excuse the spellings and grammar as I don't have a Beta yet and I am dyslexic xxx

Please review! xxx

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Paul's Pov

It really isn't my day! Sam is making us all return to school since we have all phased. I hate school, don't get me wrong I love that I basically run the shit hole but... work, really?

I know what I'm going to do in the future, I'm going to protect La Push like always. You don't need school to patrol around a small reservation and rip some blood suckers to dust. It's an honest job and i don't have to spend time with a lot of people.

The only good thing about school would be seeing my Snowy again. We met when we was in kindergarten and some big kids was picking on me, suddenly they were all crying out in pain and i saw Snowy beating the shit out of those A-holes. After that little incident I was infatuated with the little ball of fire, she would always defend the weaker kids and was the most out spoken person i have ever met. I used to think of her as a kitten, she said the first thing that popped into her head even if she was contradicting what she said a minute before.  
She is the palest person in the world, I would have thought she was a leech if it wasn't for the fact she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. It turns out I imprinted on her even before i phased which is very rare. However it would explain my weird obsession with her, I have always wanted to be near her and I got away with it for a little while untill she questioned me about it when we were 13.

_Flashback_

_I was following my little Snowy to make sure she got home safely since that ass of a father of hers is never there to look after her._

_"Paulie? Are you following me again?" I heard Snowy's angelic voice ask bored._

_I turned to see her looking at me while she sat on her porch steps twirling her curly red hair around her fingers. I loved that she never stopped calling me that even when I started to date, but if anyone else called me that I'd kick the fuck out of them._

_"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, since your dad is away again. Who is looking after you this time?" I asked bitterly._

_"No one, I'm a teenager so I can look after myself." She said proudly._

_"But you are just a baby!" I shouted angry and I saw her cringe, she doesn't like it when I shout._

_"You are an idiot! I am only seven months younger than you!" She shouted back angry._

_"Yeah well, you are just a little girl who nobody once!" I shouted and she started to cry._

_"Snowy, I didn't mean it. I want -" I was cut short as her tiny fist met my jaw._

_I fell to the floor with blood dripping down my chin from my mouth. I was in pure shock, I know she is a pretty lethal person with the fact that she was a black belt in most marshall arts and is a great gymnast. I never thought she would punch me!_

_"Paulie, stay the hell away from me! I don't want to be your friend anymore!" She screamed and ran inside._

__I remember making a vow that day. If she doesn't want to be my friend then I would make her sorry, I'd make her beg for my forgiveness and beg me to want her again. unfortunately I had to go to great lengths to do so. Somehow I had ended up being her own bully and protector all at the same time. I would tease and taught her untill she would attack me or scream at me, anything to get her to talk to me. I made sure everyone knew she was mine and they were not allowed to touch or talk to her unless they wanted to die a horrible death.

At fist my plan worked for a few years untill a couple of months before I phased and she stopped reacting and just let me pull her around and insult her. I hated this side of her, she treat me like she was above me and even started to flirt with my friends.

Oh well today is the first day I would have seen her in about 5 months, because I had technically imprinted on her about 13 years now, we can spend long periods of time without seeing each other. All the boys are excited to be back at school and this is how I've found myself driving Jacob, Embry and Jared to school.

"Dude, can you belive we are back?" Embry said as we hoped out of the car.

I listened as I heard a group of jocks and cheerleaders talk about us.

_"Is that the La Push gang?" _

_"I heard they do drugs."_

_"They are sooo hot!"_

_"Do you think they are all still single?"_

_"I don't know but i sure as hell want a bit of that!"_

__I smirked to myself knowing that we still ruled these halls. I watched as students started to walk inside as the last bell went. No sign of my Snowy.

"Dude we're late. Lets get in, we have mathematics first." Jared said and I followed him.

Once we went inside I heard a familiar voice talking, Snowy.

"Fuck no! As if he's back, he can't be! I've finally got friends." She whined in her cute little voice.

"Oh Hun, if only you could get with a hot person to kick the shit out of him for you." A flirtatious male voice said and I heard her giggle.

"Baby, you do realize that you are gay right?" She asked still giggling.

"What! You aren't a man!" He joked and i snuck up behind my cute little imprint.

"Dani, there is a crazy psychopath behind you." He said and i slipped my arms around her waist. It literally took her about 7 seconds to have me pinned to the floor because I let her.

"Mmm baby, I love it when you play rough." I teased and I saw her shocked face as she looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

DANIELA'S POV (SNOWY IS HER NICKNAME)

"Fuck no! As if he's back, he can't be! I've finally got friends." I whined when Embry told me about Paulie.

"Oh Hun, if only you could get with a hot person to kick the shit out of him for you." Embry said in a flirtatious

"Baby, you do realize that you are gay right?" I asked trying to control my giggling as i joked with him.

"What! You aren't a man!" He joked and narrowed his eyes at something behind me.

"Dani, there is a crazy psychopath behind you." He said and I felt someone with burning skin wrap their arms around me, so I managed to flip them around and pin them to the floor.

"Mmm baby, I love it when you play rough." Paulie said playfully and I was in pure shock as I looked at him, he has changed so much in the time he was off, he looked like Embry. He was about 6"5 and had bulky muscles, not to mention that he has cut his once long, silky locks into a crop style fashion. He was so hot, even lickable!

"Fucktard!" I muttered and jumped from him and next to Embry.

"Snowy, you shouldn't talk to your best friend like that. It's rude." He teased and stood up to.

"My name is Daniela! I wish you didn't make up that nickname for me, even the teachers call me that now. Besides my best friend is this very smexy ass bitch I like to call Embry." I said and I pointed to my now disappeared friend and I grinned, he's such a bitch!

"Sup' biatch!" I heard James, one of my friends who is crushing on me, shouted.

"Beat it asshole!" Paulie growled but i took the chance to run to next class.

Damn it, I hate Paul with a passion! He used to stalk me when we were younger and wouldn't leave me alone. Then we had a fight and the jackass decided to annoy the shit out of me! At first he would call me some hurtful names and I would cry or shout at him but then I decided it was best not to give him any reaction. I knew it was working because he'd get depressed and decided to do anything to get me to talk to him. Although I hate to admit it, I kinda like it when he buys me things to get me to talk to him. Nobody ever buys me things or cares about if I talk to them or not, it was refreshing untill he turned all asshole like again.

My first classes was ok but I noticed people were starting to shy away from me again and it was all because of Paul. Everybody is scared shitless of Paul, except the rest of the LaPush gang and even they tended to shy away from him a bit. Luckily for me, Embry is apart of the LaPush gang and was one of my best friends.

_Briiiing Briiiing Briing_

Great it's lunchtime! I need a break from my morbid thoughts and eating is a great way to do that, that and they are serving pizza today! Mmmm, love me some pizza!

I walked to my normal table with my chair and when I got their I noticed James shoot me an apologetic look.

"Hey guys." I greeted and Victoria snorted. I _hate _her. She has a crush on James and hates me.

"Look Snowy, we all really do like you and you awesome and all but... " James trailed off.

"What he is trying to say is we don't want any trouble." Tyler said almost guilty and glanced at Paulie's table.

"Oh, fuck no!" I shouted and marched up to Paul before throwing my cola over his head.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I practically growled at him.

"Hey baby." Paul cooed looking more amused than ever as he wiped his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACT INNOCENT! I SWEAR I'M GONNA TRANSFER TO FORKS!" I hissed and he growled before standing up and took off his wet shirt to show the most amazing pecks ever!

_No, don't go there sister!_ I thought to myself.

I was practically seething when a group of girls whistled at him and I was almost blinded by rage as he winked at them. I through them one of my famous glares untill they shrunk back scared. I saw Paul smirk at me and I just stormed out of the canteen.

For the rest of the day I ignored all the frightened stares and the way people made me a pathway in the halls. God sake I just want to fit in again, I was actually popular before he came back.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm actually gonna kill him!" I growled to myself on my way home from school.

"Bad day?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me. I turned to see a beautiful man looking at me with an amused expression. He had bronze hair and golden eyes. I think I've seen him before, isn't he a Cullen.

"You could say that." I murmured then remembered that Paulie told me his name is Edward.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked and he nodded with a kind smile.

"What's your name?" He asked and I couldn't help but think he looked like he was from another age.

"Daniela Danville, but people call me Snowy." I said and practically spat my nickname.

"Nice to meet you Daniela. So, why are you walking through the woods alone?" He asked sounding worried.

"Well, I was ..." I stopped what i was saying. I had one of my bad feelings.

_**DANGER! **_

My insides screamed at me. I closed my eyes and listened carefully. Something deadly was approaching at an unimaginable speed from the left. I snapped my head to the left and saw a reddish blur coming at us, more importantly Edward.

_Jump as high as you can._

I screamed mentally at him and he did as I instructed mentally and I dashed forward and tackled the blur before ripping its head off as it went to bite me. I stood up with the head in my hand and I knew my eyes were a catlike yellow. I knew what Edward was, hell, I know what the LaPush gang are. The only thing I didn't know was... what am I?

"You are Daniela." Edward said reading my mind. I nodded and through the head at him.

"I belive this was going for you. Why would a newborn be hunting you?" I questioned knowing the vampire was a newborn because it was stronger than a normal vamp.

"He was actually hunting my girl friend, Bella Swan. A whole army is trying to kill her, they were created by Victoria. I killed her mate and now she wants mine in return." Edward hissed.

"An eye for an eye. I'll help you out if you keep my secret." I bargained mentally showing him my previous fights.

"You can fight." He said impressed almost in awe. Then his face turned serious. "Deal."

Great so now I get to kick to kick the shit out of some vampires. How am I gonna explain this to Paul?


End file.
